


Revan's Lieutenant

by The_Captains_Table



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Captains_Table/pseuds/The_Captains_Table
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of Telos IV has taken its toll on Mandalore... but an old friend has questions that require immediate answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revan's Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene that I always felt was missing from KOTOR II, so I resolved to correct that error. Enjoy two of my favorites interacting!

**Telos: 3951 BBY**

Canderous Ordo, now famed among a select number in the galaxy as Mandalore the Preserver, stared out the window of the small medical facility on Citadel Station above the world of Telos IV, recovering from his injuries following the successful battle against Darth Nihilus. Luckily, the kolto treatments were already working their magic, even in the small doses provided by the medpacs which Canderous allowed inserted into his armor. The Ithorian doctor and his medical droid had suggested total immersion into a kolto tank, but here, surrounded by so many Republic soldiers who still held a grudge against Canderous and his people for their war ten years ago, one could never be too careful. He barely took off his armor around his own men… with all these strangers around? Never. Plus, there were people here aboard the station that Canderous would rather not see his face… he was already pressing his luck by traveling aboard the _Ebon Hawk_ again with Meetra Surik, the Jedi Exile, especially with Revan’s old droids aboard. He was almost positive T3-M4 recognized him, but thankfully, the same could not be said of HK-47, thanks to the assassin droid’s seemingly perpetual memory problems.

Looking at the surface of Telos now from the window of Citadel Station, Canderous was once again reminded of his Mandalorian past. Worlds devastated beneath the heels of his warrior brethren, entire species subjugated under the Mandalorian boot, the thrill and roar of battle ringing in his ears… Canderous had seen those sights countless times, but now? Now something was different. He was still a Mandalorian, but now… now he was something more than that… though at times it was hard to pinpoint what.

Not for the first time, Canderous asked himself why he had chosen to leave the remainder of Clan Ordo on the moon of Dxun, the cradle for the rebuilding of the Mandalorian people, to travel with Surik and her companions… and the answer, as always, was very simple: he needed to know what had happened to Revan. Canderous had never been much on musing, but where Revan was concerned, he could never help it… the Jedi had shaped so much of the Mandalorians’ history, it was impossible not to consider it every so often. Revan had been the Jedi who led the Republic forces and turned the tide of the Mandalorian War, simultaneously defeating them and scattering the remnants of their people across the galaxy. Any other enemy would be reviled following such a crushing blow… but Mandalorians had always respected cunning and strength, and through defeating them, Revan had proven himself a powerful and honorable foe. Following the war, Canderous had made his way to the Outer Rim world of Taris, an absolute dung heap of a planet where news of the Jedi Civil War, begun by Revan and his apprentice Malak upon their fall to the dark side of the Force, was barely heard, let alone the implications of the conflict considered. He found employ there under crime lord Davik Kang, and lived out a mediocre life as a mercenary, unbefitting of the warrior he had once been.

Eventually, the war had come to Taris… and that was where Revan reentered Canderous’s life. Captured by Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan and brought before the Jedi Council, Revan had had his memory wiped, and the identity of a Republic soldier programmed into him. A battle with Sith forces over Taris led to the destruction of the ship on which Revan was stationed, and, seeing an opportunity, Canderous made an alliance with the brilliant soldier to steal Davik’s personal smuggling vessel, the _Ebon Hawk_. Escaping Taris, Canderous and Revan had found themselves on a mission to stop Malak and save the galaxy. They had succeeded, and Revan had recovered his memories of who he was. He didn’t remember everything… but slowly, the Jedi Council’s hold over his mind began to slip, and with it, memories began to return… including those of his fall to the dark side.

Revan addressed these with Canderous by his side, venturing to worlds the Mandalorian hadn’t seen since his people’s war with the Republic. Eventually, however, a time came when Revan needed to venture on alone, and Canderous realized that it was time for him to return to his people. He was tasked by Revan to restore the Mandalorians to their former glory, so that if the Sith ever returned, they would be matched by a worthy foe. The galaxy needed the Mandalorians now, no longer as conquerors, but as defenders. Canderous knew Revan was right, and so had stayed behind as requested. Revan had promised to return.

He didn’t.

His ship did. His droid did. But the next time Canderous saw the _Ebon Hawk_ or T3, they were now under the control of Surik and her new group, crashed on his moon of Dxun. Canderous’s curiosity had been piqued then, especially since he remembered Surik as one of Revan’s generals during the war. It was then that Canderous learned more of the resurgent Sith, and vowed his and his people’s service to Surik, in accordance with Revan’s wishes.

The greatest battle of that promise had come and gone, and now, there was but one more Sith to take care of. Once all their wounds were healed, it would be off to Malachor V, a world with great meaning to both Canderous and Surik. Their war had ended there, for better and for worse for both… and now, so would another one. Not soon enough for Canderous’s liking… the sooner this business was ended, the sooner the Hawk could return to her search for Revan. T3 had his orders, he believed… and if it meant finding his commander, Canderous would allow Surik to leave with the droid. He had his own orders… and he was determined to follow them.

Mandalore’s thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door behind him. Canderous grunted. “I thought I told you I didn’t want to be disturbed,” he said, turning, expecting to see the Ithorian doctor.

To his surprise, he instead found himself facing the visage of Bastila Shan. She looked as though she hadn’t changed a day since the last time he had seen her… a bit more careworn, perhaps, but those beautiful features Revan had fallen for were as striking as ever, and no grays were streaking her brunette hair. Her thin lips parted. “I thought that order only went for droids and doctors, not old friends,” she said, placing her hands on her hips.

“Ah,” Canderous said. “I wondered if we were going to have this chat… how did you know I was here?”

“The Force hides very little, especially when one is recognizable,” Bastila replied. “Besides, who else would be suicidal enough to lead a small army of Mandalorians against a Sith Lord?”

“Determined, maybe… suicidal? I don’t think so,” Canderous rebutted, turning back to the window. “I have orders from an old friend… and I’m following them.”

“I’ve been hearing that lot lately,” Bastila said, rubbing her eyes. “Canderous… please. If we’re going to have this conversation, take off the helmet. I want to see your face.” Canderous hesitated, but, turning back from the window, he removed the clasps attaching his helmet to his chestplate, and placed his helmet on a nearby table. Bastila smiled. “The beard suits you,” she said.

Canderous grunted again. “You’re the only one on this station I’m going to let see it… unless the admiral also plans to visit?”

“I don’t believe Carth’s eager to do that… you two never really saw eye to eye,” Bastila replied.

“Neither did we. But here you are… spoiled Jedi princess,” Canderous said, a small smirk creeping to his own face.

Bastila chuckled. “Never thought I’d be called that again… I thought you had disappeared into the Unknown Regions with my husband. And then, you fly here in his ship, with his droids… HK-47 left to find him when I refused to tell him where his master had gone. You obviously found him… so what I want to know is, what happened? Where is my husband?”

Canderous sighed. “Bastila, if I knew that, I promise I would tell you. Have you talked to T3? That little guy knows more about what happened to Revan than any of us.”

“The _Ebon Hawk_ is still undergoing repairs from the battle. I didn’t think it wise to disturb him in that task, not while there are more Sith out there waiting,” Bastila answered, leaning against the table. “Besides… I thought you at least might be able to tell me something.”

Canderous sighed again… he hadn’t been relishing this. “Actually, I wasn’t with him for very long after we left Coruscant… we searched for my old clan. They’d been looking for the mask of Mandalore—that mask,” he indicated, pointing to the helmet on the table. “Revan remembered where he’d taken it, and we found it. We fought Clan Ordo. Revan admitted that we had been manipulated into our war with the Republic… nothing I hadn’t already suspected. He warned me that these mysterious Sith who’d manipulated us and turned him to the dark side would try to do it again, or just destroy us outright… unless we regained our strength. He ordered me to do so, and that’s what I’m doing. Slowly but surely, the Mandalorians are rising again.”

“And they have the strength of their new Mandalore to thank for it,” Bastila finished.

Canderous let out a laugh. “Hardly… they were strong already. They just needed guidance. That’s all I’m providing.”

“You’re humbling yourself, Canderous… but I understand what you mean,” Bastila replied. “So… that’s all you know about him?”

“I never saw him again after that. And as far as I know, the droids were on the ship when the Exile found it,” Canderous answered. He looked up, seeing the pain in Bastila’s eyes when he did so. “For what it’s worth… I’m sorry. I wish I knew where he was too. He was a great warrior… more than that, he was my friend. Whatever’s happening to him out there, I know he doesn’t deserve it.”

Bastila nodded. “I… hear that the Exile is planning on following his trail, once the Sith are defeated… will you go with her?”

Canderous shook his head. “I can’t. My people still need me here, Bastila… and I have my orders. Your husband wouldn’t let me stop hearing about it if I disobeyed them.” A small laugh escaped Bastila’s lips before Canderous spoke again. “I… heard you have a son. Congratulations.”

“Yes. Vaner,” Bastila replied, a small smile coming to her face. “He’s so… so like his father in so many ways. He’s stubborn and determined, even at such a young age… strangely, he didn’t inherit either of our talents in the Force, so he’s free to choose whatever path he wants.” Canderous noted the smile develop a small sad twinge. “It’s likely better that way.”

“You won’t hear me argue that the galaxy’s better off with less Jedi in it… but believe me, if that kid had been a Jedi, he would’ve done you and his dad damn proud. He comes from good stock,” Canderous said, distractedly fiddling with his blaster carbine to avoid seeing Bastila’s face. Admitting that was hard enough for the Mandalorian, but when it came to someone as smug as Bastila? He didn’t need to see that.

“I’ll be proud no matter what. And so will his father, when he comes home…” Bastila answered. She smiled again. “I always thought you had a sentimental streak… Mandalore,” she said, that smug tone creeping into her voice just as Canderous had suspected.

Canderous grimaced as he turned back to Bastila. “You tell anyone about this, princess, and they’ll stop breathing before you finish the sentence… and that includes your friend the admiral.”

“I expected no less of you, Canderous.” Bastila was silent for a moment, probably contemplating, before she continued. “I’d ask if you were interested in meeting Vaner, but seeing how you’d likely prefer to remain the anonymous Mandalore, perhaps that’s not the best idea.”

“Appreciate the offer, princess, but you’re right,” Canderous agreed. “Hell, I’m chancing it by having my helmet off with you now… you think I want to introduce myself to some blabbermouth kid?”

“Oh, Vaner’s quite precocious, actually… he knows when it’s important to keep a secret,” Bastila said, and then sighed. “But you’re right. I just… I don’t know. I felt like maybe if you saw my son, it would get me a little bit closer to getting his father back. Silly, I know…”

“Maybe a little. But not completely,” Canderous said, surprising the Jedi. “When you’re out of your element, trying to find your way out of somewhere you didn’t expect to find yourself, you go to what’s familiar. That’s why me and so many other Mandalorians became mercs after the war… the fight is in our nature, our blood. We crave it, and we got it however we could, regardless of honor. It’s no surprise that by talking to me, you’re feeling closer to Revan. I was one of the last people who saw him, after all. I really do think you should talk to the droid, though… you and Onasi both. Might do you both some good, bring some closure or something.”

Bastila smiled again. “You know us better than you let on, Canderous.”

“You don’t go on a mission to save the galaxy with someone and not pick up a thing or two about them… I could also tell you the way you always picked up your ration packs, but somehow I didn’t think it was relevant.” Canderous picked his helmet up off the table again. “Now, was that all you wanted? I don’t have a whole lot of time… soon as the _Ebon Hawk_ ’s repaired and we’re all healed up, it’s off to Malachor V.”

“I wanted to ask you about that, actually…” Bastila answered. “Malachor has a lot of meaning for your people… were you there when the war ended?”

Canderous hesitated before answering. “I was,” he finally responded quietly. “The only reason I didn’t die on that forsaken rock is because my fleet was out of range of the Mass Shadow Generator when the Republic activated it. We surrendered unconditionally… somehow, seeing so many of your brothers die helpless in front of your eyes takes the fight out a little.”

“I understand,” Bastila said, though Canderous knew full well she hadn’t the faintest idea. No slaughter during the Jedi Civil War had been on the level of Malachor… but he didn’t say anything. “What I wanted to know,” Bastila continued, “was whether or not you feel you’re prepared to face it again. Knowing what it was, what it represents…”

“Of course I am,” Canderous quickly answered. “I’m a warrior, a leader of men. I don’t go into battle unprepared.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Bastila replied. “You put on a brave face for your men, but I know deep down you feel every loss under your command. I was with you when you faced down Jagi, remember… will you be all right going to Malachor again?”

Canderous was silent. In all the excitement lately, he hadn’t really pondered the gravity of what going back to Malachor V meant… he’d been focused on the mission, on his orders, on rebuilding his people. And at the end of the day, that was what was important; it didn’t matter if he was ready or not. He had to be, for all the people who were counting on him. His men, the Exile… Revan… they all counted on Mandalore the Preserver… on Canderous Ordo. And when it really counted, Canderous was there, ready to fight for them at their side. This would be no different. It didn’t matter where the fight was… the fight was going to happen. And Canderous would be there to help finish it. “I’m ready,” he finally answered. “I have to be. It’s my duty. And it’s what he would want.”

Bastila smiled again, distinctly smaller this time. “Of all of us, myself included… I think you were the one he trusted the most,” she said.

Canderous let out a small laugh, more of an exhaled grunt than anything else. “You might think that way, princess, but I know better. There was no one he trusted more than you… not when we found the Star Forge, not when we found the mask together, and not now. You were the universe to him, Bastila… never forget that.”

The smile turned sad again, and Canderous could see the misting in Bastila’s eyes now. “I know,” she replied quietly. “I… thank you for saying that, Canderous. You’re… you’re a good friend.”

This time, Canderous released a real chuckle. “When I was at Malachor ten years ago, I never thought I’d hear those words come from the mouth of a Jedi. Now, two of them are counted among my friends… three, if you count the Exile. Must be going soft in my old age.”

Bastila laughed, for real this time. “You must be,” she said. She turned around to start toward the door, and turned back upon reaching this. “Come back from Malachor, Mandalore… and when you do, let me know. I’m ready to find my husband.”

“You’ll know, princess… good luck,” Canderous answered. Bastila nodded, but left the room without another word.

Canderous, placing the helmet back onto his head, looked back out the window and leaned against the side wall. Maybe he would have something to bring back to Bastila… maybe not. But Canderous was certain of one thing… he had earned Revan’s respect. And that was what really mattered, at the end of the day.

Mandalore the Preserver was following his orders.


End file.
